


My Fallen Star

by Kamigwen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamigwen/pseuds/Kamigwen
Summary: One moment, her bright and always sparkling eyes were staring deep into his, as if...she were trying to say something, before...she was gone, replaced by the sky that seemed...too bright on this day.





	My Fallen Star

_**This wasn't supposed to happen**_  

        One moment, her bright and always sparkling eyes were staring deep into his, as if...she were trying to say something, before...she was gone, replaced by the sky that seemed...too bright on this day. 

        [Y/N] and Keith had gone on a...private mission of sorts, flying to an abandoned planet that had the coordinates of a strange letter [Y/N] had received. She had assumed almost instantly that it had the chance of being something from her past, and begged Keith to take her. He was reluctant at first, but as soon as she gave the puppy eyes she had come to master, the two of them were flying off in the middle of the night while the rest of the paladins slept. 

        Of course, the whole thing was nothing but a trap made by the Galra, trying to get the red lion. They capture was quick, since they had somehow manage to jump and overpower the two due to the large group outnumbering them. But what Keith hated the most about the whole situation...was what they had decided to do with her. 

        [Y/N] was no longer necessary since she had brought them the red paladin, and they had orders of only one prisoner. So, they decided they were going to have a very public and painful execution. On the planet, there was a lake full of creatures that loved the taste of blood, and the Galra figured, it was perfect. So at the peak of the day, when the sun was highest, the execution was set. 

        They had her chained and gagged, not even allowing Keith to say goodbye as she were dragged to her death. Of course, to make the pain even worse, they forced him to watch. He watched sorrowfully as she was dragged to the edge, when suddnely her eyes met his. The tears that flowed down her face gave away the fear that she felt, but what made him feel useless and angered, was her eyes. Her bright and always sparkling eyes stared deep into his, as if...you were trying to say "This isn't your fault" before...she was gone, replaced by the sky that seemed...too bright on this day. 

        She made no sound she was pushed over the edge, her body falling into the still water, and Keith stood there, unmoving, while the anger he felt shifted to..nothing. He felt empty as tears that he hadn't even realized was there ran down his cheeks. The voices of the Galra were dulled...until four large lions landed on the ground with a thud. In a flash, his senses heightened and he took action. The first thing he did was ram into the Galra that stood next to him, attempting to get away, only to get hit on the back of the head by another. Everything had become fuzzy, before Keith plunged into the same waters [Y/N] had been thrown into. 

        Slowly, Keith opened his dark eyes to look around the watery depths, seeing the many creatures that looked ready to eat him. He felt somthing attempt to take a bit out of him, however due to his paladin armor, it was quickly discouraged. The heavy chains that held his arms together slowly continued to drag him down, yet the red paladin felt like he was floating and it seemed....almost calming. This calm feeling lasted what felt for a lifetime, until he reached the bottom. His body gently landed on the ground with a soft thud, causing the sand to rise into the air, before it became mixed with red. Confused by the red in the water, he slowly turned his head only to freeze, his dark gray eyes widening slightly. 

        Besides him, laying in the sand held down by a chain exactly like his, her body. Her body that was beaten, and bloody from the multiple bites of the creatures. Her bright, beautiful eyes...were opened and dull, her whole body, unmoving. A strong feeling of dread washed over Keith as he attempted to move closer. He managed to bring his hands forward to slowly reach forward, softly placing a hand on her cheek. Slowly his vision began to fade, only barely seeing two figures arrive at where they where. 

        In the darkness of his unconscious state, Keith felt a pair of strong arms grab hold on his torso, someone holding him close as he was pulled out of the water, being placed on solid ground as soon as he could. He felt the water inside of his lungs, making him unable to breath completely, until someone had begun CPR on him. As air was being forced into him, the dulled voices of his companions seemed to be far in the distance, until the sudden memory of her beatened, and unmoving body flashed in his mind. The shock of the memory caused him to shoot up, scaring the person who was at his side, coughing the water in his lungs onto the ground. Everything was fuzzy and he felt light headed, but he didn't care. He needed to get to her.

        In his dazed state, Keith tried to stand, only to be held down by two hands. He looked up to see the black paladin Shiro trying to keep him still, but Keith didn't care. He had to get to her, and no one was going to stop him. Weakly, he pushed Shiro away and continued to move forward, until his eyes feel on her. Pidge sat besides the body of [Y/N] and seemed to be trying to get her to breath with no luck, her brown eyes brimming with tears. 

        Keith collapsed onto his knees as he looked down at her body, his hands shaking while he slowly touched a gloved hand to her Pale face, before he whispered "No...no, no no no...." The green paladin next to him slowly moved away, while Keith carefully lifted [Y/N]'s limp body into his arms. He cradled her head on his shoulder and pleased "Please open your eyes...you can't be dead..come on open this beautiful eyes..." 

        Tears fell from his face that slowly mixed with her blood, no response coming from the female, until she took on a deep and shaky breath. While her eyes slowly opened, she whisperered "K...ei..th?" The red padding could barely talk as he ran a comforting hand over her wet hair "Yeah...I'm here, don't worry, don't worry you'll be fine...we'll get you back to the castle, and...and.." He was cut off when she placed a soft hand on his cheek. 

        His dark gray eyes met hers, the smile that he had secretly loved somehow on her face as she whisperered "I think we both now...I..won't make it...out of this one..." Keith bit his lip and shook his head, tears still flowing down his face. "Hey...Keith...I...wanted to say...I love...you..." Keith's eyes widened slightly as her hand slowly slid down and fell to the ground. Her head gently rolled to the the side limply, taking her final breath as the smile stayed on her face. 

        Keith stared down at her now dead body, holding her even closer, his body beginning to shake. He buried his head into her cold skin, crying out "No...no...NOOOOOOO!" All of the other paladins slowly walked towards him as his cries filled the air. No one dared touch him, letting the red paladin stay on the ground, holding the body of the one he cared about close, gently rocking back and forth.


End file.
